


Bad Night

by justtracy



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtracy/pseuds/justtracy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan gets hurt, Arrash gets worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so I don't really know what I'm doing. Apologies for any errors. This story was also posted on my livejournal and tumblr.

New Blood. Bad Night.

After another day of being chased by some more bad guys with guns Arrash and Stefan stumble down a partially lit alley way somewhere in London. It's just getting dark and it looks like it might rain. Again.

Arrash leans against the wall and sighs, "I think we lost them", he states. He glances over to Stefan who is hunched over a few feet away trying to catch his breath, "I think one of them got me", he says. Arrash looks over to him, "What?", he asks. Stefan looks up towards Arrash, he tries to smile but it's replaced by a pained expression. Arrash looks closer and sees the red stain on Stefan's untucked white shirt. He quickly runs over to Stefan, "You've been shot?!", he exclaims, Stefan shrugs.

"Let me see", Arrash demands and Stefan gingerly tries to stand up straight, Arrash puts his hand on his back to help steady him. The effort of trying to stand up leaves Stefan lightheaded and he stumbles backwards and Arrash helps him onto the floor.

"Rash, am I dying?", he says and Arrash can't tell if he's being serious or not.

"What? Why would you...? Of course not. Don't be stupid. It's not even that bad."

Arrash lifts up Stefan's shirt to see the damage. He sighs defeatedly. It does look bad. It looks really bad. Maybe Stefan wasn't just being dramatic after all. Arrash's reaction isn't lost on Stefan so he tries to correct himself. "See, it's not that bad", he repeats trying to sound as positive as possible. Arrash tries to remember the first aid training the force provided but it's not to easy when it's your friend in front of you. He applies pressure to the bullet wound that is bleeding quite a lot now, Stefan winces with the pressure, he is looking worse as the minutes go by.

Arrash reaches into his pocket and retrieves his mobile phone with his right hand, his left is applying as much pressure as he can. He quickly dials 999 and relays their location and Stefan's current predicament. He thinks he remembers saying something like "my friend has been shot, it's bad" to the person on the phone, hoping that somehow Stefan didn't hear the second part. He puts the phone on speaker and places it on the ground. Hopefully the operator can help him and Stefan through this.

Just as he attempts to place his right hand back onto the wound Stefan hand slowly lands on top of his, "Rash..." Stefan says quietly. Arrash looks at Stefan "I'm here", he replies as calmly as he can. Stefan then relays what sounds like a goodbye.

"I'm really glad I met you, you know? We had fun, didn't we?" he says. He then adds "I'm sorry...it...had to...end..this way...". Arrash is not ready to hear this, he snaps "Don't you dare say goodbye to me! You are not gonna die! Help is coming!". He really hopes he's right but he doesn't want to think about the possibility of being wrong.

Stefan's hand that is still placed on Arrash's then slumps down by his side again. "Stef? Stefan?!", Arrash says and he doesn't even attempt to hide the panic in his voice this time. He grabs Stefan's wrist and checks for a pulse. He then places his hand on Stefan's chest. "Oh, thank God" he says when he realises there is a pulse and Stefan's chest is slowly still rising. Arrash almost physically jumps when he hears the voice on the phone – he'd forgotten the operator was even still there. "Sir, what's happening?" she says in a voice that suddenly sounds very loud.

"He passed out. But he's still breathing" he says, hoping he'll be able to still say that later. The operator says "help is on the way".

Sure enough about 30 seconds later Arrash can hear the sirens growing closer as an ambulance and various police cars arrive. Including DS Sands who gets out of the car and starts barking orders at the uniform officers. Arrash doesn't remember giving his name to the operator but maybe he did. That would explain why Sands is there. Wouldn't it?

The paramedics come out of the ambulance and rush over to Stefan – at least Arrash hopes they rushed. It almost seemed like they were coming in slow motion when he really needed them to be faster. As they arrive at Stefan one of them says “we'll take it from here” and Arrash gets pushed out of the way. Sands then approaches him and says something but Arrash is staring at Stefan and doesn't hear what he even says. "Sayyad?", he repeats more forcefully but still in an almost gentle tone. Arrash doesn't think he likes hearing Sands like this. Sands then says something about taking a statement but by this time the paramedics have Stefan on a stretcher and are leading him to the ambulance. Logically Arrash knows he needs to make a statement but he instinctively follows the paramedics. "I'm going with him", he states. Sands watches him leave, "I'll need to talk to you later", he calls. Just as the ambulance starts to drive away, it starts to rain.

Arrash sits in the ambulance and holds Stefan's hand all the way. He's almost impressed by how the ambulance navigates London and soon enough they arrive at the hospital. As they wheel Stefan through, Arrash is told to wait. He doesn't think he knows how to do that. As he hovers in the waiting area, Leila walks through. "Rash!" she says, she then sees the blood Arrash forgot he even had on him. There's lots of it and it probably looks terrible. Leila is immediately worried "What's happened?". Arrash just states, emotionless, "Not my blood. Stefan's. They shot him". He doesn't even look at her. His eyes are focused on the room they just wheeled Stefan into. Leila looks towards the room and places her hand gently on Arrash's arm. "I'll go and check on him", she says gently. Arrash can tell she's handling him like she does family members of people who might die. He doesn't think he likes it.

Arrash slumps back into a chair of the waiting room. It's full of people milling about – just like you would expect on a Saturday night – but Arrash suddenly feels really alone. He picks at the blood on his hands, it's dry by now. How long has it been? As time goes by there are less and less people in the waiting room. Doctors, nurses and orderly's walk past. They all seem to be giving him looks of various degrees of pity. He definitely doesn't like it.

After what seems like hours, Leila quietly walks over to him. Arrash stands up quickly. He can't read the look on Leila's face at all. Again she places her hand gently on Arrash's arm. Arrash waits for her to deliver what could be the worst news ever. "He's gonna be fine" she finally says, "the bullet went straight through and missed all the major organs...". Arrash stopped listening after the word "fine" and breaths out so heavily he feels slightly lightheaded. He slumps back down into the chair and puts his head in his hands. The relief washes over him like a tidal wave. Leila sits down next to him "Rash," she says "He's fine". Arrash looks over to her slowly and a slight smile crosses his face. Leila pats him on the back and smiles. "It'd take more than a bullet to get rid of him", she says.

A few minutes later Arrash is in the hospitals toilets – Leila said that he could go and see Stefan straight away if he wanted but he thought he should probably clean the blood off himself first so that's exactly what he's doing. As he cleans the blood off of his hands he notices his shirt has blood on it too, he hadn't even noticed that before. He looks at himself in the mirror. No wonder Leila looked so worried earlier, he looks like he's aged ten years. I guess being around Stefan can do that to you.

Arrash slowly walks into the room Stefan is in, his eyes are closed, he looks too calm and too quiet. Arrash doesn't think he likes seeing Stefan like this. He walks over to the bed and sits down next to it. Stefan opens his eyes, "Rash", he says. "Stefan", Arrash replies. Stefan half smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes like it usually does. "I'm glad you're okay", Arrash says.

"I was brave, wasn't I?", Stefan says. "Did you tell Leila how brave I was?"

Arrash just rolls his eyes and tries not to smile.

He doesn't want another night like this one.


End file.
